mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:*Kinz*
ARCHIVE 1: TEH WHEE ARCHIVE CLAUSTROPHOBIC MENACE! (cont.) }} One of Puff's Friend Congratz!}}'' Hello, hikari. thanks for greet me to wiki. tell me, what's new here? Stuffley-Stufferz-Stuffenkinzly-Stuff }} Singing Abilities Archive What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong.}} I flooded teh My Home with my edits, though.}} Yeah, I think I'll be on most of the day. I'm plannin' on makin' another comic soon, though...I might be away for a little around then.}} }} I'M A WINEE! Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nurb lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Pink-n-Himer be Peppy. Thanks!!!! By hipchick Thanks Hikari. I won't get scared of Secret, she can have preston! I'll try to be friends with her also. Oh, and just call me sam. If not Yuki will bite you! OOH }} }} ... Andy is on drugs.}} I MUST MAKE TEH RAINBOW LLAMAS ATTACK YOU! }} TDC introduce...Sky! *facepalm* I'll be there! }} The Gazette TOTAL MYSIMS ISLAND ELIMINATION THIS IS. the viewers should NOT have to vote off anyone. It is YOUR show, so YOU decide who they eliminate! :) Thanx OMG!!! *fan girl scream* }} Hey Couple of random Pooness. WATCH THIS! }} }} }} Change of plans Mwuhahaaaaa!!! Just Letting You Know HOW 'BOUT THEM APPLES! }} MICHELLE!!! ... Luckeh Star Misao (teh character in my current blog icon) be awesome too. I've only watched up to episode 13...dunno why, but I haven't watched any farther than that. I plan to sometime this summer... Um, Shugo Chara is also an interesting anime, though it is a little girly... I've been watching that series for 2 years...you might want to check that out as well...}} As far as I know, TV Tokyo has recently stripped all of the episodes uploaded by people off of YouTube...}} Though, somehow, I don't think Konata's um...eyes suit your character somehow... }} Um... .}} 2 Things Broken PC? #Has any strange glitches been happening while it wasn't broke? #Has any viruses been detected in your computer? #Has anyone visited your Gardens lately? Answer the questions, please, and tell what how it's broken.}} Meh Show! I've seen other people's TDI based shows and they kinda use the exact same challenges. I only did that for the first episode cuz, well couldn't think of anything. Got any ideas for a future challenge?}} Muahahahahahahahaha!!!! xD! Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 21:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) WIPEOUT! }} Tags. Just put a fact about yourself on your user page under a section called Tags, and then tag someone else... WE CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!!! }} Ferocious panda bears }} } |text = Hi, It's me... Mayor Zain, yeah, uhh... you know those bold letters on your Zombie Blog... how do you comment with it... I be confused... }} } |text = The writing in bold letters bit... }} } |text = thanks... I'll be on teh Zombie Blog now....! }} BOOM! Your head exploded! }} Flipped up tags... }} }} Ready our forces }} } |text = If I added you to my buddy list... you have to add me to yours... please?! Anyway, I'm in Miami on Wednesday... JUST 2 DAYS! Oh and I added a bit of drama to Hikarilese RP, check pages 2-3! I'm enjoying that blog! Make Hikarilese RP 2 where there is another way to get infected! THAT BE AWESUM! YAY YAY YAY! }} } |text = What's your MySims PC Persona? If you have one!!! }} Ohh... } |text = Man... but do you remember?! }} OHAI }} o.o Total... Drama... WORLD TOUR!!! }} Waffles }} THAT'S MESSED UP! Ribbit }} MOO. }}